Lateral flow assay test kits are currently available for testing for a wide variety of medical and environmental conditions or compounds, such as a hormone, a metabolite, a toxin, or a pathogen-derived antigen. FIG. 1 shows a typical lateral flow test strip 10 that includes a sample receiving zone 12, a labeling zone 14, a detection zone 15, and an absorbent zone 20 on a common substrate 22. These zones 12-20 typically are made of a material (e.g., chemically-treated nitrocellulose) that allows fluid to flow from the sample receiving zone 12 to the absorbent zone 22 by capillary action. The detection zone 15 includes a test region 16 for detecting the presence of a target analyte in a fluid sample and a control region 18 for indicating the completion of an assay test.
FIGS. 2A and 2B show an assay performed by an exemplary implementation of the test strip 10. A fluid sample 24 (e.g., blood, urine, or saliva) is applied to the sample receiving zone 12. In the example shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, the fluid sample 24 includes a target analyte 26 (i.e., a molecule or compound that can be assayed by the test strip 10). Capillary action draws the liquid sample 24 downstream into the labeling zone 14, which contains a substance 28 for indirect labeling of the target analyte 26. In the illustrated example, the labeling substance 28 consists of an immunoglobulin 30 with a reflective particle 32 (e.g., a colloidal gold or silver particle). The immunoglobulin 30 specifically binds the target analyte 26 to form a labeled target analyte complex. In some other implementations, the labeling substance 28 is a non-immunoglobulin labeled compound that specifically binds the target analyte 26 to form a labeled target analyte complex.
The labeled target analyte complexes, along with excess quantities of the labeling substance, are carried along the lateral flow path into the test region 16, which contains immobilized compounds 34 that are capable of specifically binding the target analyte 26. In the illustrated example, the immobilized compounds 34 are immunoglobulins that specifically bind the labeled target analyte complexes and thereby retain the labeled target analyte complexes in the test region 16. The presence of the labeled analyte in the sample typically is evidenced by a visually detectable coloring of the test region 16 that appears as a result of the accumulation of the labeling substance in the test region 16.
The control region 18 typically is designed to indicate that an assay has been performed to completion. Compounds 35 in the control region 18 bind and retain the labeling substance 28. The labeling substance 28 typically becomes visible in the control region 18 after a sufficient quantity of the labeling substance 28 has accumulated. When the target analyte 26 is not present in the sample, the test region 16 will not be colored, whereas the control region 18 will be colored to indicate that assay has been performed. The absorbent zone 20 captures excess quantities of the fluid sample 24.
In the non-competitive-type of lateral flow assay test strip designs shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, an increase in the concentration of the analyte in the sample results in an increase in the concentration of labels in the test region. Conversely, in competitive-type of lateral flow assay test strip designs, an increase in the concentration of the analyte in the fluid sample results in a decrease in the concentration of labels in the test region.
Although visual inspection of lateral flow assay devices of the type described above are able to provide qualitative assay results, such a method of reading these types of devices is unable to provide quantitative assay measurements and therefore is prone to interpretation errors. Automated and semi-automated lateral flow assay readers have been developed in an effort to overcome this deficiency.
What is needed are lateral flow assay test strips and systems and methods of reading such test strips that provide improved detection of different capture regions on the test strips, improved assay testing speed, and improved assay measurement sensitivity.